Discussion utilisateur:CrocoboyMr0
{| style="border:1px outset turquoise; background:white; color:darkturquoise; font-family:Baskerville Old Face; font-size:100%; padding:1%; border-radius:1em; text-align:center;" !style="background:turquoise; color:white; border-radius:2em 2em 2em 2em;" |Bonjour, et bienvenue sur la Page de Discussion de Croco, administrateur ! A votre disposition pour toute aide, n'hesites pas a me laisser un message ! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/24/1466360803-trollface.gif Merci de : *Créer une nouvelle section pour ton message en faisant Titre de ton message ou au moins mettre une ligne de séparation en faisant ---- *De signer en faisant ~~~~ *N'hesites pas a lire le reglement ici il peut te servir ! *Consulter aussi nos tutoriels pour faciliter ton apprentissage ici |- | Salut croco ça va ? Ça fait un bail ! Pense à venir un peu sur le tchat si ça te gene pas (sauf si t as pas envie ) ^^ Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 29, 2015 à 17:40 (UTC)---- Yo Croco ! Je viens de finir le Google Doc pour le journal OPE ! Je vais également l'envoyer à Fano, par contre, j'ai une question ! Est-ce que d'autres personnes participent au projet, histoire que je les mette au courant aussi ? Voilà le doc: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1u6w7BDn6TS_wA4Mpk0zWw1grl0HDDVAtnPX9ezKNi8A/edit?usp=sharing Jah-Queen (discussion) janvier 4, 2016 à 01:38 (UTC) Pages créées Salut Croco ! Je te demande juste si tu sais (si on peut déjà) comment voir toutes les pages qu'on a créé ? Car j'aimerais les mettres sur mon profil ^^. Aller bye et bonne fin d'journée ! LYMNG est de retour désolé mais tu dépace les limites. Vous vous me virez a tous jamais mais laura et moi ona un plan et tu sera le premier a etre viré.LYMNG (discussion) janvier 13, 2016 à 18:27 (UTC) Règlement de mon wikia Salut Croco ! Je t'envoi ce message afin de te demander de m'aider un peu stp ^^, si tu as le temps, l'envie et le courage bien évidemment ;). Donc ce que j'aimerais bien que tu fasses c'est de créer le Règlement du forum de mon wiki, car je suis sûr que c'est très important d'avoir des réglementations sur ses wikis :p. Ceux du wiki et du tchat ont déjà étaient fais par mon professeur adoré ^^. Si tu veux bien le faire, ne te casse pas la tête hein pour le faire. ^^ Pourquoi toi ? Car je sais que tu connais très bien les règlements sur wikia ! =) Voilà voilà, j'espère ne pas trop t'avoir déranger et ne te forces pas bien évidemment, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne peux/veux pas le faire. En échange, si tu veux je pourrais t'aider pour créer des pages quand tu auras vraiment la flemme de le faire, je crois que c'est la seul chose que je puisse faire pour toi sur wiki malheureusement (pour l'instant en tout cas) ^^. À plus ! Page inutile Yo, crow ! Je viens pour te faire part d'une remarque concernant cette page . Je pense vraiment que nous devrions l'intégrer à la page du fruit du démon de Kanjuro, car en définitive Nékozaemon n'est qu'une attaque et non un perso réel de l'histoire ! A ce moment là, autant créer des page pour les soldats de plomb crées par Sugar etc. ! Il y a bien d'autre pages inutiles comme celle-ci, genre celui-ci qui devrait être intégré à l'arc de l'ile de drum, ou celui-là qui devrait être intégré à l'arc dressrosa. Enfin bref, c'est peut être futile mais bon ^^'. Bye ! Defropp L'Équipage de Big Mom Hey salut croco Je voulais juste te dire que pour l'équipage de Big Mom j'ai modifié la prime totale (300 Capone + 330 Pekoms = 630 M). Je me suis trompé quand j'ai mis 1 Md. Et y a bien onze supernovae, Barbe Noire n'est pas un supernovae. Voili voila c'est tout ! A+ :) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) février 4, 2016 à 20:41 (UTC) Ok Ok, déso, je voulais juste rendre la partie "Lumières sur.." plus visible. A+ Différence Ebauche/parties incompletes Salut ! Je me demandais, c'est quoi la différence entre les pages "ébauches" et les "avec parties incomplètes" ? Car la plupart des "ébauches" sont des pages avec des parties incomplètes alors autant les mettre dans la catégorie "parties incomplètes".. Merci de me répondrecar je m'y perds un peu ^^ Nefertari Vivi29733 ♥ 07/02/16 18:17 ok je vois un peu mieux la différence. merci ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ Lacoste ft.Titania Salut mon chou! Bonne St-Valentin <3 Je ne suis pas là pour t'offrir mon coeur, mais te demander une faveur! (Tavue sa rime) peux-tu greffer ce pseudo dans tes contacts skype s'il te plait : seulementvoltaire Il s'agit du mien! Il faudrait que je cause avec toi plutôt important d'ailleurs! Pas obliger de répondre juste rajouter et demain je t'add et je te raconte BISOUU <3 The Queen Titania (discussion) février 14, 2016 à 05:01 (UTC) Bonjour Croco Je me demandais si tu as besoin de quelque chose ? débloquage page salut ! je voulais savoir si c'était possible que tu débloque la page "Bartholomew Kuma" car j'ai trouvé beaucoup de fautes à rectifier et c'est plus rapide si je le fais moi-même. merci ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ Ok Ok Croco je ferais Attention Rahma Diarra (discussion) février 18, 2016 à 15:16 (UTC) Profil Salut Croco , j'ai vu ton profil il est magnifique est-ce que serait-il possible si tu pouvais m'aider à faire les même décoration que les tiennes ? Rahma Diarra (discussion) février 18, 2016 à 19:19 (UTC) Fautes pages bloquées bonjourbonjour ! est ce que tu pourrasi débloquer/corriger les pages: *Alpacacino *Atmos *Barbarossa *Billy (Bandit) j'ai mis en commentaire les fautes à corriger, dis moi si tu veux le faire ou si je le fais :) merci Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ février 19, 2016 à 07:44 (UTC) tu peux rebloquer les pages, j'ai tout corrigé merci beaucoup ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ février 19, 2016 à 09:35 (UTC) Yo...sh ? MDR de rien (je suis en vac' alors), sinon au pire je ramène mes 1 milliard de potes le wikia va rien comprendre mdr —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|''(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' février 25, 2016 à 16:41 (UTC) Bonjour, quelques informations svp !!! Bien le bonjour cher Crocoboy. Avant toute chose sache que j'adore ton travail sur ce wiki. Je suis pas vraiment nouveau ici puisque j'étais contributeur sous le nom de Monkey D. Tiger que je signais a chaque fin de message. Je me suis inscrit hier sur ce forum extraordinaire et j'ai donc fait connaissance de OP4BESTONE qui m'a conseillé de te demander des conseils en me disant que tu était très actif puisque j'ai dans l'optique de devenir modérateur. Alors pourrais tu m'éclairer sur ce poste ? Comment on fait pour le devenir etc.. ? En tout cas merci d'avance en esperant te revoir sur le forum !! SalutTiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) mars 3, 2016 à 17:40 (UTC) Dsl une dernière précision stp Excuse moi d'encore t'embêter mais pourrais tu (encore^^) me donner quelques indications sur le poste de modérateur ? Qui les nominent ? Toi ou une autre personne ? Merci d'avance. SalutTiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) mars 3, 2016 à 19:12 (UTC) Réponse Salut alors désolé pour les fautes j'essayerais de faire attention et merci pour le site ! Tiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) mars 4, 2016 à 14:40 (UTC) Nan, ça a encore plus empiré, toutes mes donnes sont maintenant perdues, et je ne peux plus accéder à mon DA ... Super --' ---- Bref, ça vient pas de moi, mais d'une mise à jour, d'autres ont aussi le même problème ! Jolsma Utilisateur Louche salut!! ca va ? je voulais te parler de l'utilisateur TsAR car il fait des modifications bizarres et je ne sais pas à qui le dire... c'est peut etre normal mais il rajoute du russe ou je ne sais quoi dans les pages, surtout pour les catégories c'est bizarre... voila merci et bonne journée !! Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ mars 9, 2016 à 08:41 (UTC) ah d'accord je viens de comprendre ! Comme ca j'ai appris quelque chose en même temps ! désolée du dérangement et merci ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ mars 9, 2016 à 15:25 (UTC) Félicitation croco pour ton rôle de bureaucrate (:o) !!!! Tu le méritais :3 Julie94350 (discussion) mars 21, 2016 à 21:44 (UTC) Waan so kadiinaya :3 Nabad Crocochou, sidhe tahay ? Voilà en fait j'voulais juste venir te dire que j'ai retrouvé le carnet où j'avais noté mon cours de somalien et par la même occasion montrer à tout le monde une fois de plus ma suprême supériorité puisque je parle somalien et pas eux B) Salama ! et n'oublie pas de bien sexasho <3 mars 28, 2016 à 17:00 (UTC) Croco je te parlais en MP, et j'arrive plus à me reco sur le tchat j'ai un probleme Julie94350 (discussion) mars 28, 2016 à 21:06 (UTC) Chapitre 821: Modifications à effectuer Au boulot (c:) mars 31, 2016 à 13:00 (UTC) Bonjour / Bonsoir CrocoboyMr0, Tout d'abord, je vais me présenter brièvement, Je m'appele Sacha et je ne suis pas présent depuis très longtemps sur Wikia mais depuis que je le suis, je me rends souvent sur le Wikia One Piece et je m'amuse même ( pour ne rien te cacher ) à trier les pages ( des personnages pour le moment ) une par une pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe que je rencontre et pourquoi pas ,plus tard , ajouter quelques informations. j'ai pris connaissances des information sur le remaniement et recrutement mais je suis nouveau et je me doute que je suis bien moins actif que d'autres personnes. Aussi, je ne modifie pas tant que ça pour le moment et c'est pour cela que j'imagine ne pas pouvoir être recruté. Je tenais cependant à te faire part de cela si tu es intéressé . N'hésites pas à m'en faire part ^^ Sur ce, Bonne Journée / Soirée et Bonne Continuation à toi ! TheSacha64. TheSacha64 (discussion) avril 2, 2016 à 12:12 (UTC) Promotion salut !! je viens juste de voir que tu étais devenu Bureaucrate alors Félicitations !! Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ je suis partant si tu recrutes encore du personel. h10abdel, Bonsoir CrocoboyMr0, Autant pour moi je n'avais effectivement pas fais attention au fait que c'était un droit réservé, je pensais que les droits d'administrateurs n'était tous simplement pas accessible. A bientot ! :P Syniez (discussion) avril 11, 2016 à 19:01 (UTC) milles excuses je suis navré j'ai corriger son orthographe en pensant que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour obtenir son badge mais je viens de l'obtenir en modifiant la page monkey D luffy. Je ne le referai plus c'était un incompréhension de ma part et je m'en excuse Compris Ok ok compris mais tu peux jeter un oeil ce sont pas de bêtes modifications juste pour avoir un badge et je suis nouveau alors j'ai encore du mal pour certaines chose ! Comme faire une jolie pages de profil comme vous les modérateurs et administrateurs! XD ou comment bien finir une discussion Mugiwara no juja Sm'O okeR (discussion) avril 13, 2016 à 17:25 (UTC) Retour Hello! (Bonjour, nouvel admin que je ne connaissais pas il y a deux ans. Enchanté :-)) Alors voilà! J'étais admin jusqu'à mon départ du wikia, il y a à peu près deux ans, et du coup je suis devenu doyen entretemps. Je prévois éventuellement de revenir et de recommencer mon travail d'admin, de contribuer encore un petit peu (enfin c'est encore pas sûr pour l'instant). Donc je me demandais: qu'est-ce que mon grade de doyen veut dire? Est-ce que je peux renommer des images, supprimer des fichiers inutiles,...--Loiciol (discussion) avril 16, 2016 à 16:44 (UTC) D'acc merci, c'est surtout pour éviter de laisser du boulot aux autres, j'ai tendance à modifier beaucoup alors si ça revient à demander aux autres de renommer telles images pour moi, je me restreindrai moi-même ^^ Si jamais il y a des tâches dont tu aimerais que quelqu'un s'occupe un jour ou l'autre, je suis relativement libre.--Loiciol (discussion) avril 16, 2016 à 18:16 (UTC) Effectivement pas mal de choses ont changé je commence à m'en rendre compte ^^ Merci beaucoup, bonne soirée :)--Loiciol (discussion) avril 16, 2016 à 19:04 (UTC) Yo Croco, tu peux débloquer la page Bartigo stp ?60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 17, 2016 à 14:56 (UTC) Merci, tu peux rebloquer. 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 17, 2016 à 16:02 (UTC) Bonjour Crocoboy, Comme je te l'ai dis sur le tchat, j'ai remarqué que de nombreuses pages possèdent la même erreur dans la partie '"Batailles principale" ': ''"Défaite Facile" devrait être remplacé par "Défaite rapide". Je pense que ton bot ferait plus rapidement et mieux ce travail que si je le fais moi-même. Merci d'avance, bonne soirée. Low.ngk (discussion) avril 17, 2016 à 16:59 (UTC) Déblocage et suggestion Salut Croco, Je viens juste te demander si tu peux débloquer la page de Charlotte Pudding, afin que je puisse faire une description plus approfondie de son apparence, rajouter une référence, et ajouter des informations supplémentaires sur la page, tout simplement ! Et voici ma suggestion, je pense que cette image est mieux que cette image (c'est celle qui est sur la page pour info), car il n'y a pas le "One Piece ...CH.824 / END"; t'en penses quoi ? Au revoir, merci. Primes Salut! Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois m'adresser à toi pour cela, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour un problème. Je n'arrive pas à régler le petit bug du symbole Berry: en gros, même si ça marche bien généralement, il y a plusieurs cas où il saute la ligne et affiche le montant de la prime à la ligne suivante, ce qui rend parfois l'affichage sur certaines pages assez moche. Par ex, 470.000.000 donne 470.000.000, comme prévu, mais *Eustass Kid : 470.000.000. donne: *Eustass Kid : 470.000.000. Comme sur la page des Pirates/Supernovae. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, et je n'arrive pas à corriger cela. Tu saurais à quoi c'est dû? --Loiciol (discussion) juin 18, 2016 à 17:51 (UTC) yo toute a lheure ce type http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Tiger_Totalement_One_Piece m'a insulte de troll, vous pouvez le bannir? merci (204.93.58.191 juillet 3, 2016 à 01:12 (UTC), kuinaKuma Mensonge afin que je me fasse bannir !! Yo Crocoboy, je ne sais pas si tu est encore bureaucrate mais le fait est que le contributeur au-dessus de mon message m'a ouvertement insulté et a troller sur deux topics ("Doflamingo vs Vista" et "le fils autoproclamé de Barbe Blance vs Luffy") . Je lui ai donc répondu avec courtoisie (ma réponse est toujours visible) et c'est alors qu'après s'être fait supprimer ces commentaires par Mihawk Moha, il m'a menacer sur ma page de discussion de l'avoir insulté sans raison et a déclarer que je serais banni. Bien sûr c'est un énorme mensonge c'est pour quoi que je voulais te prévenir^^ Tiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) juillet 3, 2016 à 01:37 (UTC) Yarisugi Salut!Dis question toute bête. Pour les personnages qui ont un titre basé sur le nom japonais (comme Yarisugi, mais donc on sait que Glénat l'a appelé "Jenfétro", on garde le nom japonais comme titre d'article ou on lui donne son nom français?--Loiciol (discussion) juillet 7, 2016 à 11:06 (UTC)